NCIS's new recruit,a gilmore girl!
by belle33333
Summary: A girl who has been through foster homes all her life finally locates her real family. She goes to an interesting school, gets an internship at NCIS, and an adorable boyfriend. But she has secrets of her past that may only be found out when she is killed.
1. Chapter 1

LoriPOV

After fourteen years of switching from foster home to foster home I am almost one hundred percent sure I have located my real parents. I ride my skateboard through the town of Stars Hollow. There are tons of people walking around town and going into stores. I really like the small town atmosphere, everyone seems friendly and it's quiet, not annoyingly loud like a city. I really hope I have found my real parents; I would love to live in this town. I look down at the sheet of paper in my hands, though I have already memorized what it says I read it again. I match the address to the numbers on the mailboxes. I finally read a number on a mailbox that matches the number on the paper. My body feels like its vibrating on the inside; I am so nervous and anxious. I hop off my skateboard and put it under my arm. I pause for a second and look at the house in front of me. I have a moment of doubt, but I push past it and walk to the door I have come this far I might as well try; it's not like I have anything to lose. I knock on the door and wait holding my breath. I hear footsteps coming from inside, and then a man opens the door. The man is wearing a backwards baseball cap, and a green jacket. Before he can say anything I stick out my hand and say to him with a smile on my face "Hi, I'm Lori." He with a confused look on his face shakes my hand and replies "Luke Danes, what do you want." My smile gets bigger, if my information is right than this man is my father. I take a deep exited breath and say what I came there to say "I am your daughter." He just looks at me like I said that I was an alien. I wait my smile dimming a little as he starts shaking his head back and forth. "No, you can't be no way. Who told you this. Is this some sort of prank." My smile turns into a frown, and I reply flatly "A DNA test told me." Luke starts to pace saying "No No No No No." then he pauses "Who is your mother?" I smile again "The DNA test said that my mother is Lorelei Gilmore." Luke stares strait at me his mouth dropped open, then he enters the house. I stay on the porch not knowing if I should follow him or not. It was apparent that my mother never told him about me. He returned to the door talking into a phone. "You need to come home now, it's very important." He said to whoever was on the other line of the phone. "I know you have work but I really think you need to be here now. No, no one is hurt. I can't tell you on the phone, you have to come here and see for yourself. Bye." Luke hit the end button on the phone then stared at me. He said in a tired and strained voice "Lorelei's on her way home, so we can hopefully straiten this out. You want to come in while we wait?" I keep the smile on my face and say "sure". I follow Luke into the house and sit on a couch that is next to the chair that he sits in. We sit in silence awkwardly waiting for Lorelei to get home.

Luke gets up, telling me to wait there, just as I hear a car pull up to the house, and the door opens. A female voice says "Luke I'm home are you okay, what's going on?" I hear Luke whisper something, and then they both have a whisper argument that I can't make out. Then I hear the female voice say "there must be some mistake.' Then footsteps as they both enter the room. The woman who enters is beautiful; she has shoulder length dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. I look at her with a smile and say "Hi!" She looks cautiously at me and replies with a "Hi ". " Who are you?"she says "I'm Lori, well my full name is Lorelei, but I go by Lori." When I say that she looks confused but thoughtful. " If your Lorelei Gilmore then a DNA test says that you are my mother, and that Luke Danes is my father." I say this trying to read the reaction in her face. After a short pause she says "Yes, my name is Lorelei Gilmore. How old are you?" "Fifteen" At this reply from me I watch as her face turns really pale, and she starts mumbling to herself about this not being right, and death, and her mother. Then she repeats the word loudly and with a confused, frustrated, and angry voice "My Mother." Then she starts looking around. Luke looks at her and tries to ask her what is going on, but she just asks him where the phone is. He looks at her and asks her again what is going on but hands her the phone. She punches in a number then walks out of the room. Luke follows asking what the hell is going on. Then I hear Lorelei start to speak with anger seeping into her words "Mother the child that died about fifteen years ago, did it really die? Did it really die? She repeated into the phone. Starting to yell Lorelei says "Really mother than why do I have a fifteen year old girl sitting in my living room claiming that she is my and Luke's daughter? Tell me that mother? Then Lorelei's voice gets soft and I can't hear her anymore. I start to contradict myself in my mind. Maybe I was wrong to come here, maybe I should of stayed away…NO I interrupt those thoughts whatever happens here I will be better off knowing, versus regretting not knowing. I hear Lorelei hang up the phone, than Luke asking her what the hell that was about. Then I hear Lorelei say "She is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelei POV

When Luke had called me from work I couldn't of imagined that this was happening. When she told me that she was fifteen and that her name was Lori aka Lorelei I knew that something was wrong. I thought back, and couldn't remember having a child fifteen years ago… Then it hit me, fifteen years ago I went into labor without knowing I had been pregnant. I was at my mother's house when this happened, and it was just the two of us. She drove me to the hospital, and stood beside me while I gave birth. When I gave birth to the baby the doctors said that there was a breathing problem wrong with it, and that it wouldn't live. My mother followed the doctors and my baby out of the room. When she came back in she said that it had died. I was very upset, but I didn't see any point in telling Luke what we had lost. I thought that it was over and it would never come up again, and I made my mother swear she wouldn't bring it up again. I knew now that something was fishy; that baby fifteen years ago didn't really die, and my mother had lied to me. This was a lie that I would make her explain and pay for. She kept my and Luke's daughter from us for fifteen years of her life, we missed out on fifteen years of watching this girl sitting in front of me grow up. I would get my revenge. Now I just have to explain all of this to Luke, and hope that he can handle it…


	3. Chapter 3

Luke POV

When Lorelei entered the room and announced that this fifteen year old girl sitting on our living room couch was our daughter I had no idea what to say or do. I just stood there numb and awestruck not able to move from the spot as I saw the fifteen year old girl's, no not the girl, my fifteen year old daughter, Lori's eyes light up with happiness. I was frozen as Lorelei went over and sat next to Lori and gave her a hug. I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I realized that I had another daughter that I hadn't known about for a big chunk of her life. Then I felt sad and angry as it hit me that Lorelei had lied to me, I mean how could she have not known that we had a daughter if she had given birth to her.?. I had loved this woman and married her and had kids with her and she lied about a major thing, how could I ever trust her again. I need an explanation. I didn't want to ask or say anything mean in front of Lori so I stormed out of the house, got in my truck, and went to the diner. Lorelei and I could speak later once I cooled down.

(two hours later)

I stood behind the counter serving people coffee when the door opened and Lorelei came in. She had made her face neutral so I couldn't figure out how she was feeling. She walked toward me and took a seat at the counter."Coffee" I asked her. "Yes please" she replied. I was thinking of how to approach the subject of our newly founded daughter while I was pouring her coffee. Before I could say anything she spoke.

Lorelei: "Okay I know this is a big shock for you it is for me too. So fifteen years ago when we were first going out I was at my mother's house for a Friday night dinner. Rory was visiting Logan for his birthday and was excused from the dinner. I had really bad stomach cramps and my mother drove me to the hospital where I went into labor. I hadn't even known that I had been pregnant. The nurses followed by my mother took the baby from the room because they said that it had a breathing problem. A few minutes later my mother reentered the room and said that the child had died. I didn't see any reason in mentioning to you what we had lost because I thought that it would upset you and I really didn't want to do that. Apparently from the fifteen year old girl that is somewhere around town my mother lied to me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you what happened."

I watched as she told the story her face full of anxiety and sorrow at the end wondering if I would forgive her and how could I not I mean I love her and it's not her fault. I leaned over and kissed her then said "Your mother is a bitch"

Lorelei: "amen to that" then she drunk some coffee looking at me over her coffee cup with happiness in her eyes.

Luke: "Let's discuss other matters: we have to introduce her to the other kids, and speaking of they should be getting out of school soon. How do you plan to tell them?"

Lorelei: "I guess I could just introduce them." She got up to leave.

Luke: "Where are you going?"

Lorelei: "To find Lori she's around town somewhere. I'll meet you back here before the kids get back from school. Oh I'll call Rory she can come over for dinner and well introduce them. Oh yea pick up some Chinese from Alls. Okay."

"Okay" I watched as a happy Lorelei left my diner and went to go find our newly found child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore girls or NCIS when they come into my story. I think it would be cool if I did, but I don't so oh well.**

LoreleiPOV

I exited Luke's diner and started walking down the street looking for Lori. I didn't have to walk far because she was standing there outside Dosies market smelling some flowers. I didn't call her name at first I just stood there and looked at her. She had really long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back even though she had it up in two high pigtails. She was wearing knee high top black converse, black shorts, and a black and white striped short sleeve shirt. I wondered if she was going to be a troubled or rebellious child. I hoped she was a good child like Rory was. She wore a lot of black I woundered if she was morbid or depressed. But then Lori turned and faced me with a big hundred watt smile, her eyes blazing bright blue, and I knew that she couldn't possibly be morbid or depressed she probably just liked the color black. I returned her smile and went over to her.

Lori: "Hey!"

Lorelei: "Hi. I came to take you to Luke's, your father's, diner. You're going to meet our other children. Except for my oldest child who you will meet at dinner tonight."

Lori: "Coolio!"

We walked side by side to the diner and then we entered. We sat down at a table and Luke came over and poured us both coffee. I watched as Lori bit her lip and stared at the coffee. Oh I know I have found the flaw in this girl she doesn't like coffee. I leaned over to her and said "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to, get something else." She smiled at me and asked Luke if she could have lemonade instead. He looked at her in aww, and I could understand his reaction it was pretty hard to be my child and not like coffee. Well I guess she was different than any child I ever had. We sat there and waited for the other kids to get home from school.

**Writer: Please Review my story I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

LoriPOV

I couldn't help myself, it's not like I don't like coffee I just prefer lemonade above any other drink in the world. About twenty minutes later and my fourth glass of lemonade two kids walked into the diner and Lori stood up to hug them. I was assuming that these were my siblings because I didn't see my mom as a person who goes around hugging random kids. I was right my mom stood up and introduced us: "Lei (Lee-i) and Laura this is your long lost older sister Lori!" The kids just stared at me in disbelief and confusion. I waved high to them. Then the boy who I'm guessing is Lei asked Lorelei if this was a joke. She responded with a no it wasn't and they should be happy that they had another sister. The boy just frowned at me so I turned my attention to the girl. She was smiling and accepting that I was her sister. She then turned to the boy and said : "Lei she even looks like mom you have to believe it!" Then she came over and gave me a hug which I was happy to return. Lei just shrugged his shoulders accepted the facts and then sat down at the table. I looked at them while they sat their telling their, no our, mom about their day at school. The girl, Laura, had light brown shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt, and blue skinny jeans. The boy, Lei, had on a light blue short sleeve shirt and khaki pants. They were both cute and obviously twins. My guess is that they are in the seventh grade and my guess was right when at the end of telling what her day was like Laura added "why do they give us so much work I mean were only in the seventh grade." I smiled when she said that. Lorelei then said that she had to get back to work. Laura said that she had lots of homework to do and Lei said the same. As they were leaving Laura looked guiltily back at me and asked if I would like her to show me around or something. I just smiled at her told her that she had homework to do and that I was fine with just wondering around the town. She smiled at me and left. Luke came over and asked if I would like some more lemonade. I told him to put it in a to-go cup and then I exited the diner.

I walked past Dosies Market were a old man with a white/ gray beard was arguing with a lady over parking. As I passed I saw him catch sight of me and frown. I just smiled and kept walking like I hadn't seen anything. I was way too happy for people I didn't even know yet to ruin my day. I was no longer an orphan I was a child that had parents, biological real parents. I was overjoyed. I passed a cake shop and stopped to look in at the delicious smelling deserts. I halted when I suddenly heard elegant music coming from a big barn like building. I walked up the steps and looked through the open door. Inside were several children doing ballet and at the front of the room stood a large red haired woman smoking a cigar, but she didn't look nasty as she smoked she looked elegant. She directed the class, corrected them, and at the same time told them stories of her past. I examined what the children were doing, and smiled at how easy the moves they were doing were compared to what all I knew. I had always been a dancer since I was three, and no matter which foster home I was in I would always make sure that I went to dance class, for I was in love with dancing. As I watched I noticed that the woman at the front of the room had noticed me and I waved at her with the smile that hadn't left my face since I met my parents. The lady waved back and walked over to me. " Would you like to join." She asked. I was wondering if I should I mean the stuff was so easy, but I couldn't resist joining in to dance when the offer was made, but before I could say yes the woman said : "Don't worry it's not hard this is my beginners class." I smiled to myself and agreed to join in. She said that I could just go barefoot, I agreed and took off my knee high converse. I walked to the back of the class and waited for the red haired woman to give instructions. She said: "Start Fifth position, tombay podabooray gleasod awsombley plea." The other girls in the room and I immediately went into fifth position. The woman in the front checked to make sure everyone was in the proper starting position, started the music and then said begin. She called out the moves as we did them. I loved the easy combo the whole time I could feel the woman's eyes on me, but I didn't care I just let the music take me. I stayed in the dance class until it finished, then before I left I thanked the teacher. She told me that her name was Miss Patty. Then she asked me if I had danced before I told her that I had been dancing since I was three. She smiled and then asked where I lived. I told her that I was living with my parents Lorelei and Luke. A shocked look followed by a smile crossed her face. Then she said that if I wasn't busy on Sunday mornings then I could teach one of her classes if I would like. I told her that I would love to. It was a young beginner's pointe class that went from nine to ten. She said that she would pay me fifteen bucks for the hour. I thanked her, put on my converse and left the dance studio. I decided that I wanted to move faster and get home because it was getting late, so I went back by the cake shop and pulled my skate board from behind the bushes. I pushed the skate board fast and then coasted all the way to the house. When I got there a new car was parked in the driveway. I assumed that was my older sister's car, so I hurried in to greet her.

**Writer: Please review and tell me if you like it so far! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lori POV

When I entered the house I saw my mom engrossed in a serious conversation with a adult girl. The girl was a young adult probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She had brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Neither woman looked up when I entered the house so I stepped over my earlier discarded back sack and went into the kitchen. In there was Laura, Lei, and a man I didn't know with a little girl. The man had short blond hair and brown eyes. The little girl looked to be about one and had blue eyes and blond hair that reached just below her shoulders. All the people in the room looked up when I entered. I smiled at them and hugged Laura and Lei. The man had just stood up to introduce himself when my mom and the other woman who had a frown on her face entered. My mom introduced me to them: "Lori this is your older sister Rory" she said this and gestured to the woman at her side. The woman said high and I gave her a hug. She just smiled at me a little surprised and awkwardly I don't think she had expected me to hug her. Then my mom gestured to the man and little girl: "This is her husband, your brother in-law, Logan and their daughter Ree." Logan stood up and shook my hand, then I gave him a hug which just left him chuckling. Ree wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, but she didn't mind at all when I gave her a hug also. We were all standing there in what was about to become awkward silence when Luke, my father, came through the door with dinner. We all sat on the couch and put the food out on the coffee table. Then my mom and Rory argued about and finally agreed on a movie to watch. I sat on the end of the couch, my stomach full of food that was bought from a pancake houses that didn't sell pancakes, next to Rory who was holding a sleeping Ree. My last thought before I fell asleep was that life couldn't get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Lori POV

I woke up and had a moment were I had no idea where I was; then reality hit and all of yesterday's events came into focus. I stretched my back stiff from sleeping on the couch and got up. I looked at the clock it read five thirty am. I tiredly walked toward the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror; I looked terrible. I went into the living room and rummaged through my black duffle bag that had all of my possessions in it. I withdrew my hairbrush, my tooth brush, a pair of black spandex, a black sports bra, and a black tank top. Then I went back into the bathroom and got dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put it into high pigtails. I entered the living room again trying to make as little noise as possible because everyone was still asleep. I put my clothes from yesterday beside my bag and then slipped on my black high top converse. I silently opened the door and left the house. I entered the forest on the left side of the house and started stretching. Then I went for a run: I started at the forest and kept running through it until my clock said six thirty, then I circled backward and started running back toward the house. I didn't stop out the house, and instead of passing it I went the opposite way. I was now running on a side walk and I slowed to a walk when I could see Luke's diner. I entered the diner, which was open because it was now eight o'clock. Just as I entered I saw a frowning Laura and Lei getting up to leave for school.

I went over to them, and when they saw me they smiled Laura then said: " We thought something had happened to you or that you had left. I didn't think you had left because all your stuff is still in the living room. Where did you go?"

Me: "I went for a run this morning at about five thirty."

Lei: "Oh, we don't like to run or do athletics are you sure you are our sister?"

Laura: "She obviously is our sister she looks like us. She just grew up differently that's why she's different." Then Laura had a omg look on her face. I turned to see what was up: The bus was honking about to leave. They hurriedly ran to the bus while yelling bye back at me. I smiled after them then went up to the counter and asked a surprised Luke for lemonade.

Luke: "Where did you go this morning?"

Me smiling: "I went for a really long run, I like to always run in the morning."

Luke: "Okay" he looked a little uncomfortable and didn't know what to say next.

So I asked him: " Do you have any other children, not with Lorelei I mean. I know that Rory is from a different dad."

Luke: " Yea one girl freshman in collage. Her name is April."

Me: "Cool does she visit often?"

Luke: "She's coming here for Christmas dinner." I nodded and sipped my lemonade.

Luke: "aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Me: "Yea except the school I was in rolled in is far away."

Luke: "Oh I guess we'll have to enroll you into school here; I'll talk to Lorelei about it later."

Me: " Koolio!" I sat at the diner for a while sipping glass after glass of lemonade when two guys I never thought I'd see again walked by outside. They were twins tall and blond with laughing, obnoxious grins on their faces. I stood up and ran out the diner where I preceded to throw myself at them and give them a jumping hug. They were the banning boys their name were Seth and Sam. They were a grade older than me and used to go to one of my old schools.

Sam: " Either someone has mistaken us for a celebrity or we are being reunited with Lori!"

Me: "What are you guys doing here? I thought you still went to John's boarding school."

Seth: "Got kicked out about a week after you left. Then we went to Hemmerson's boarding school, then Franklin's."

Sam: " Yea but we got kicked out of those to, so they sent us back home to little old Stars Hallow."

Seth: "Yea we start going to Stars Hallow high tomorrow."

I smiled at them as they put their arms around my waist, we started walking down the road, and Seth said: "What are you doing in this little town?"

Me: "I found my real parents finally they're Luke and Lorelei!"

Sam laughing: "It took you long enough."

Seth: "Yea it did, but Lorelei and Luke are good people and their oldest daughter went to Yale."

Me: "I know they seem really nice so far. So what are we going to do today."

Sam and Seth: "Anything you want your our girl."

I just smiled at them and laughed it was going to be a fun day with my friends. It was good that I ran into them because it was making me nervous all the people walking around talking about me and frowning at me, so it was good to know someone.

**.…..…..**

Gypsy: "Taylor why did you call this emergency town meeting? It was in the middle of my busy hour."

Bebett: "Yea Taylor what's up?"

Taylor: "Silence if you will a be quiet I can discuss a matter that I feel is important to the towns well being."

….Silence….

Taylor: "Thank you, now as you all have probably noticed there is a new girl in Stars Hallow. Does anyone know who she belongs to or is she simply a straggler? Stars Hallow cannot tolerate stragglers."

Miss Patty: "Yes she is Lorelei and Luke's daughter that they didn't know they had."

Bebett: "How did Lorelei not no she had a daughter I mean she kind of had to push it out of her."

Miss Patty: "I heard a phone conversation with Lorelei and her Mother because you know how my phone lines always pick up stuff. Well it turns out Lorelei's mother had told her that the girl had died when she was born, so Lorelei never told Luke about it."

There were tons of WOWS and gasps at this statement.

Taylor: "Okay so she has parents, but I don't think she's good news. I mean have you seen her she wears all that black and those shoes are like nothing i've seen before. She entered Luke's dinner all sweaty and scantily clad. And just before I came here I saw her hanging out with the banning boys."

Miss Patty: "I don't know Taylor I like her shoes and she seems nice to me. I even have her teaching a pointe class on Sunday mornings. She was really sweet when I talked with her and she has done dance all her life. So she dresses different."

Gypsy: "Yea Taylor leave the girl alone."

Taylor: "I'm just saying that someone like her shouldn't be allowed out on the streets what would the people think of the town if they saw someone dressed like her on the streets regardless if she's nice or not."

Bebett: "I think it shows that our town will accept anyone, so leave the poor girl alone Taylor.!."

From the crowd: "Yea Taylor leave her alone. Yea what has she ever done to you? Come on Taylor don't be so judgmental."

Taylor: "Fine the girl can stay meeting adjourned."

…Everyone leaves…

…**Please review please please…**


	8. Chapter 8

Lori POV

I have been going to this new school for a week and a half now, and I absolutely HATE it! It's a private school named Chilton, and Rory went there when she was in high school. It is a terrible place, all the teachers are mean, and they didn't even catch me up on what they've been doing for the first week of school which was a lot. I am working my butt off at this school and I am still having a hard time. Not only is the school work horrendous, but the students are terrible. I have no friends apparently find a friend was the first week of school because everyone acts like they hate me or they just flat out ignore me. I haven't done anything wrong I am being really friendly to all of them even though they are mean to me. Oh and the teachers refused to let me into school one day because I had ridden my skateboard to school because I had missed the bus. I had to skateboard all the way back to Stars Hallow. I really hate it, so after the first week at that dreadful school I started looking around for new schools behind Lorelei and Luke's back. Monday I happened to meet this guy around town who was really polite and nice. His name is Justin and he has blond hair and is so cute. He goes to this really nice school named Linyard. It is an elite performing arts school. I applied to get into Linyard yesterday, and now I am just waiting to see if I get in. I really hope I do, it's a really nice school, and I think that I would really enjoy it there.

I turn away from my thoughts about school and look around my room. Luke and Lorelei decided about three days before I started at Chilton that I needed my own room, but since they had no extra rooms in the house they didn't know what to do. Then Lorelei suggested the Garage since they never use it. So Luke and Lei set to fixing it up and Lorelei, Rory, Laura, and I went shopping for stuff to go in it and more clothes. The garage isn't even recognizable now. My bed is up in the big attic of the garage and it is a twin bed with black and white bedspread (Lorelei wouldn't let me get all black stuff ) I have a black wood night stand by it with a clock on it. I also have two small book cases along the walls. Then down on the bottom floor of the garage is my desk and chair, another book case, and a comfy white couch. There is no carpet on either floor. Luke added on a full bath, and a walk in closet as early Christmas presents. ( Also I think Lorelei convinced him of the walk in closet because we bought a lot of clothes.) I really like my new room. I just hope I get into Linyard.

…**A week later…a week later…a week later…a week later… a week later… a week later… A week later…**

I opened the letter that had come in the mail for me and held in a squeal of delight so I didn't wake Lorelei and the others. I read the letter over again I couldn't believe what it said: "_Dear Miss Lorelei Gilmore we are pleased to notify you that you have been accepted into Linyard School of Performing Arts. We would like it if you could start the upcoming Monday morning we hope to see you then." _I was so excited that I called Chilton and told them that I was dropping out right then and there on the spot. I then felt sad that I had to wait until Monday to start (it's Tuesday). Then I thought of how much shopping I needed to do. Then I thought about how Lorelei and Luke would react when I told them, so I decided to wait until after I went to the school for a couple days to make sure I liked it then tell them.

Lorelei POV

I need to stop thinking to myself inside my head. I really like Lori and I think she likes me too. Though she has a few things different about her like her love of wearing black and drinking lemonade instead of coffee and how she enjoys exercising I really have no idea where those came from. Lately these last few weeks she's been acting different then she was at first, and I've come to the very upsetting and scary conclusion that she is pregnant, but I don't know how to approach her. All the evidence adds up she 's been acting weird and asking me to take her shopping for new clothes because her clothes don't fit her. She's been hanging out with this Justin boy lately, and I got a call yesterday from Chilton saying that she dropped out, but I haven't told Luke yet. I can't believe this is happening I mean I was supposed to be the mess up and all my children be perfect like Rory. I guess I have to talk to Lori about it I'm going to talk to her about it before I tell Luke because he will freak, and if I'm wrong something bad could happen. Ugggg here I go…


	9. Chapter 9

LoriPOV

I'm sitting on my bed listening to music and getting excited for my first day of school tomorrow when my mom walks in. She comes sits on my bed and I turn off the music I face her and smile. She looks at me with worry and confusion in her eyes. I ask what's wrong. She says "you know you can tell me anything and that I will always support you" I respond with "I know" She says "so has anything important or big happened lately in your life?" I responded confused how could she know about my being at a different school there's no way "no why" Lorelei in a rush: "I know you dropped out of Chilton please tell me your not pregnant." Me with a woe pregnant where did that come from response: "I'm not pregnant and yes I dropped out of Chilton" Lorelei: "are you sure?" Me: "yes I'm still a virgin and unless I'm the second virgin Mary without me knowing about it yet then I am one hundred percent not pregnant." Lorelei: "Oh thank god then why did you drop out of school." Me: "because I hated Chilton. I got accepted into this other great school and am starting tomorrow I didn't want to tell you until I made sure I really liked this new school." Lorelei: "Oh what school?" Me: "Linyard School of Performing Arts!" Lorelei: "really well what do you need for this school and tell me all about it so I can brag to my friends that you're going to a fancy performing arts school." I just laughed at this and we talked through the night until I went to bed thinking about the first day at my new school…


	10. Chapter 10

Lori POV

I wake up at 4:00am and tiredly get dressed in a black sports bra and black spandex. I put my hair into pigtails then go for my morning run. I end up at Luke's diner at 5:00am and grab a to go cup of lemonade that is waiting on the counter for me like every morning. Then I walk home, and jump in the shower. I get out of the really hot shower and enter my closet. I pick up a black school skirt (which is just a black skirt) and a gray button up shirt. Then I put on black thigh highs and my black knee high converse. I was so grateful that Linyard wasn't strict on their uniform. The dress code was that you had to wear a button up shirt and either a skirt or nice pants, but the best part was that the parts of the outfit could be any color. On Friday's it was a uniform free day where you could wear anything! This dress code was way better than Chilton's. I then proceeded to blow dry my hair and put it back into pigtails. I gathered the books and homework that was on my desk and put them in my black back pack. I placed my back pack and black dance bag by the door then left the garage/my room and went into the house.

Inside the house there was chaos. Lei couldn't find his homework which Laura found in her back pack. Laura couldn't find her sock which I found on the floor by the stairs. Lorelei was looking for stuff while still half asleep, so I filled up her cup of coffee. It was a normal school day morning. I put two strawberry pop tarts in the toaster and then made sure everyone was ready. I heard a honk from outside and gave everyone a goodbye hug and exited the house. I grabbed my backpack and dance bag then approached the nice looking black mustang that was parked in front of my house. As I opened the trunk and put my bags inside I felt arms rap around my waist. I turned smiling and got a light kiss on the mouth from no other than Justin. He smiled back at me and said "So congrats you have lasted a month at Linyard!" I thought about it and realized that I had been at Linyard for three weeks I said " I don't think I'm going to leave I really like it there." He smiled at me and said "I like you going there too. Oh and by the way today is our two week anniversary." I smiled and said "I know you want to do something?" Him: " I would love to but the work fair is today." I frowned "work fair?" Him: "Yea it's where different places try to recruit us to work there it's always fun and you can always find a job if you want one." Me: "Now that you mention it I do need some money and a job would be good. Where do you normally work?" Him: "I've been working at a school every year and I really like it." I wasn't really sure about me being a teacher I liked more dangerous or exciting things, but I decided it would be a good idea to go to the work fair and then afterward we could both go out to dinner. He agreed to that idea as we got into the car and he drove us to school.


	11. Chapter 11

Lori POV

I was so excited today was going to be my interview/ tour of the job I signed up for. The job was an NCIS field agent. This job seemed like it had the excitement I craved and I really hoped I got it. It was the end of the school day, and I had already taken all my classes and was helping a young girl with a dance while keeping an eye on the clock. At 3:00 I told the girl that I had to leave she was exhausted and agreed that she was done for the day. I went into the locker room and quickly got changed; then I grabbed my backpack, dance bag, and lunch box, and left school.

I got to the bus stop just as the doors closed and the bus left without me. I just sighed and hailed a taxi. Once inside I told the driver the NCIS building address, and he started driving. I tried to look out the window, but constantly kept looking at my phone (which Luke had bought for me) to check the time. I asked the cabby if he could drive faster, but he said that he was going the speed limit. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the seat with my eyes closed. The taxi stopped and I opened my eyes expecting to see the NCIS building, but instead I saw an accident and tons of traffic. I checked my phone I was already twenty minutes late, and I wouldn't be there anytime soon in this traffic, so I paid the cabby. Got my skateboard out of my backpack and skated like mad in the direction of NCIS. They checked my preliminary job application at the gate while I tried to hurry them up emphasizing that I REALLY late, but to my disappointment they took their sweet time at checking out my credentials.

When finally they let me onto the navy yard I pushed my skateboard as fast as I could toward the government building. I came to a skidding halt outside the door and stumbled in through the door. I walked up to a lady sitting at a desk labeled **admittance. **I told her my name, that I was here for the job interview, and that I knew that I was really late. She quickly checked my paper work and told me that she thought the other appliers were in the forensics' lab. I quickly thanked her, got in the elevator and headed down to the lab. While the elevator was moving downward I put my skateboard in my bag, and smoothed out my hair and clothes. The doors dinged open and I quickly walked toward the lab unknowingly singing the song that was blaring from the room.

**Please Review **** I'm going to do from Abby's POV next…I will try to update soon ****! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am updating obviously tell me what you think I know the story's going kind of slow but it will get really interesting once I get the whole beginning introduction life background done so please stick with me and keep reading….and of course please REVIEW! **

Abby POV

I am so annoyed because all day there have been possible new agents in and out of my lab, and touching my things, and talking bad about me behind my back, and thinking they know more than I do. Ugg I wanted this day to end if one more person who was not already an NCIS agent came into my lab I am going to burst. I decided to try to sooth myself by blaring one of my favorite songs in my radio and focusing on my work.

I was sipping on a Caf-Pow when I heard the elevator doors ding, and since I hadn't found anything yet I knew it wasn't Gibbs, and that meant another potential agent. I decided to ignore whoever was going to enter my lab, and maybe then they would go away. I heard footsteps, and then I heard a voice singing the lyrics to the song that was on the radio. I thought to myself the person can't be that bad if they like the same music at me. No Abby stay strong just focus on the work; ignore the person I thought. When I heard a gasp I couldn't stand it any longer and so I turned around, and I was not expecting what I saw. A girl who looked about 14, and was dressed in a black skirt with a black and purple elbow sleeved button up shirt, and black knee high converse with her extremely long dark brown hair in pigtails was staring at my mass spectrometer in awe. She then turned around and looked at me with big bright excited electric blue eyes, and said "Is that the new mass spectrometer that just came out last month?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excited expression and said "Yes it is"

She looked back at it and said "May I try it out?"

I looked at her a second because no one has ever asked to use any of my machines before.

She filled my hesitation with her voice "We use a mass spec at school, but it's as old as dirt, and I've been dying for them to update it."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Why not" She already knows how to use one…hmm I wonder what school she goes too, must be a good one because not many schools can afford good forensics equipment. She put on some latex gloves and we started getting the test tubes ready.

She said "Oh by the way my name is Lorelei Gilmore, but I go by Lori."

I responded with "My names Abigail Sciuto, but just call me Abby."

We smiled at each other then I asked "What are you at NCIS for?"

She looked up from her test tube and said "I'm one of the applicants for a job here."

I looked at her confused and asked "They let you apply how old are you?"

My confusion didn't waver her smile she said "I'm fifteen, and I'm aloud to apply because they recruit people from my school."

I am still confused what kind of school does this girl go to, so I ask "What school do you go to?"?

She says: "I go to Linyard School of Performing Arts. We have really advanced classes."

I smiled and said "Cool" promising myself to look up the school later on.

We were finishing up with the mass spec when I heard the elevator door ding. Into the lab strolled the one and only Gibbs. I smiled and ran to hug Gibbs he lightly hugged me back and said "What you got for me Abbs?"

I told him everything I had found on the case, and then I remembered Lori who was just standing in the corner watching us. I turned to Gibbs and said: "Gibbs this is Lori she is applying for a job here."

Lori smiled at Gibbs and said "Hi nice to meet you" They shook hands, and I could see Gibbs analyzing Lori.

Gibbs said "Aren't you supposed to be with a group of applicants?" Lori looked Gibbs in the eye, but she had a guilty look on her face.

She responded with "Yes, but I was late because I was helping out a girl after school and then there was traffic, and then I got caught up talking with Abby."

Gibbs looked at her then said "I'll take you to your group."

She smiled and said "Okay" then grabbed her bag and gave me a hug then followed Gibbs out.

….

Still Abby POV

We were all in the observation room, and by all of us I mean me, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Tony, Palmer, and Ducky. On the other side of the one way glass in various chairs or standing against the wall were all of the job applicants that had passed the basic tests. Now they were all waiting to be picked for a team, and since team Gibbs is the best team at NCIS they got to pick first. We were all just watching them in silence right now, then Tony said "Definitely not the man in the green shirt nor the man standing in the corner, because they could barely hold a gun."

Ziva also put in her input "Not those two men standing by the door they spilled Gibbs's coffee." Everyone grimaced at the memory of Gibbs yelling at the men.

Ducky then added to the conversation "Not those three women either" He pointed out the women "they threw up during the autopsy."

Tony: "Yea even McGoo had the decency not do upchuck during his evaluation"

McGee shot Tony a glare then said "Not the man named John Sington either because he almost broke my computer twice today."

I looked at them all then looked back at the ten people we had left. I said "I liked Lori the best."

They looked at me and McGee said "You liked someone?"

I said "Yes I told you I liked Lori she was smart and nice"

McGee: "It's just that normally it takes you forever to like a new person."

Tony added "Yea I think this is a first"

Ziva: "Which one is Lori?"

I pointed to her, and the team all looked at the dark haired girl sitting on the table swinging her legs.

Tony "She's a little young"

Ducky "Though that is true Anthony in my opinion she was the smartest out of them all."

Tony "She didn't puke or run out of the room during the autopsy?"

Ducky "Quite the contrary she offered to help me perform it."

We all looked at Ducky in awe even if we hadn't thrown up during the autopsy none of us had ever offered to help with one. We all looked back at the girl.

Jenny walks into the room, and says "Well have you guys decided?"

Tony "Not yet Madam Director"

Jenny shot him a glare, but then ignored him and said "Well tell me which one you have in mind and I can give you my opinion."

McGee: "We're thinking about Lori"

Jenny "Ah yes Lorelei Gilmore, or Lori she is well recommended in her file, she had higher scores then anyone there, and she is a great shot."

They all looked back at the girl except the director who looked at the papers in her hands then to Gibbs; I turned to Gibbs and said "So what do you thing?"

Gibbs looked through the glass for a little bit longer then he took a sip of his coffee and said "Sure"

Director Shepard said : "Do you want to tell your knew team mate or shall I?"

I said "I'll tell her" The director nodded then left to go do whatever she does. Gibbs walked into the interrogation side of the glass and said "Lori Gilmore."

The girl looked at Gibbs smiled and said "Hello Gibbs"

Gibbs said "Follow me"

The girl hopped off the desk, and in the next couple seconds her and Gibbs entered the observation side where we all were. Tony said "Welcome to the team Lori"

She smiled a gigantic smile and said "Thank you so much!"

**Tell me what you think and please REVIEW and I will try to update soon. **


End file.
